New Perspective
by WnDyy.Loony
Summary: : volví\\Me pasaba la vida observando y cuidando a mis amigos que nunca pensé realmente en mí misma..Qe pasa cuando abro mis brazos al amor y recibo mas que uno..?-Hermione


Hola Holaaaa ! :D Vuelvo con una historia.. un poco distinta de las mías (:

mi pareja favorita no la cambia nadie pero fue momento necesario de agregarle drama a la típica historia, y parecido a una novela esto trae mas que solo una historia, espero les guste el primer cap

* * *

**- Punto de Vista: Hermione !**

Él se acercó a ella y, estúpidamente, se frotaba la nuca con su mano derecha. Ella sonreía amablemente al tiempo que jugaba con su cabello rojizo. Y yo los miraba desde lejos.

Él tartamudeó a la distancia y se sonrojo de inmediato. Ella rió, como si fuera un juego, le dio un abrazo, dio media vuelta y se marchó…sonriendo. Yo torcí mi boca a la derecha, tratando de evaluar su pequeña interacción de palabras.

Él se acercó a mí, con la cabeza abajo y despeinándose, como si fuera posible, un poco más su cabello negro. Al llegar a mi lado, se sentó junto a mí, suspiró y se quitó sus gafas y se frotó sus ojos verdes.

'¿Me viste? No hay nadie más patético que yo en el mundo. Ella ni si quiera… Yo no pude… Tu lo viste, ¿no?' dijo él luego de un rato.

'Sí, te vi. Pero… Eres un idiota' le dije luego de pensarlo muy bien.

'Lo sé... ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? ¿Una semana?' Yo asentí mientras trataba de acomodar un poco mi cabello enmarañado. 'Es muy poco tiempo'

'Harry, llevas en esto un mes… Te amenace por que pensé que asi tendrías miedo de Ron y le dirías a Ginny lo que sientes en poco tiempo. Pero creo que me equivoque'

'No le digas a Ron, por favor'

Yo puse mis ojos en blanco y suspiré. Las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más complicadas. Luego de afirmarle y prometerle que aun no le diría nada a Ron, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la Sala Común.

Todo había comenzado hace un mes y dos semanas. Comencé a notar el interés de Harry hacia Ginny, pero no dije nada sin estar segura. Una semana después lo encontré observándola cuatro días seguidos en el desayuno. Así que decidí que era momento de actuar y tratar de resolver la situación. Por eso le dije a Harry que si no hacia nada pronto le diría a Ron, y de seguro enfurecería al saber que a su mejor amigo le gustaba su pequeña hermana. Yo había perdido poco a poco mi amistad con Ginny, desde que a principio de año había cambiado radicalmente. ¿Será por eso que a Harry le gustaba más? Ginny andaba ahora el pelo lacio, en V al final. Se maquillaba y usaba la falda del colegio un poco más corta que de costumbre, además su blusa quedaba lo suficientemente corta para que no entrara en la falda y lo suficientemente larga para que no mostrara su piel abdominal. Ya no era una niña.

Entramos a la Sala Común y Ron nos recibió. Harry murmuró un pequeño "mhum" y de inmediato subió a la habitación.

'Herm, tenemos que hablar' me dijo Ron al oído y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda lo miré preocupada. Mi pelirrojo favorito sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, como manera de tranquilizarme.

Nos sentamos cerca de la chimenea, donde solo había estudiantes de primer curso, conversando y haciendo deberes.

'¿pasa algo?' pregunté al tiempo que me quitaba la corbata del uniforme. Ron cayó un tiempo y cuando levanté la mirada hubiese jurado que él quito la suya de mí.

'ehm… ¿No has notado que Harry anda muy distante últimamente? O tal vez es solo conmigo.. Ahora que lo pienso, sigue igual contigo. ¿Habré hecho algo malo?'

'Por supuesto que no.. ¿Qué podrías haber hecho?' Era para mí tan difícil mentirle a él, especialmente a él. Ron era la persona que siempre estuvo conmigo. Claro, junto con Harry eramos como el trío más famoso del colegio, pero cuando Harry tenía sus aventuras él único junto a mí era Ron, consolándome y siendo buen amigo. En cierto modo, era como si Ron pudiera ver a travez de su piel hasta su alma.

'No lo sé. Pero ya lleva mucho tiempo así… ¿Crees que deba hablar con él?' dijo Ron y me miró directo a los ojos, con un brillo especial en ellos. Y algo paso en ese momento y sentí mi estomago derretirse dentro mío y dejar un vacío allí. Tragué saliva y parpadeé. Y al abrir los ojos fue como si Ron estuviera bordeado por una luz casi divina, me miraba a mi y eso me hacia feliz.

'… ah?'

'Iré a hablar con él' dijo Ron y me soltó de inmediato y subió al dormitorio. Si no hubiese estado sobre el sillón, estaba segura de que mis piernas me hubieran fallado en ese momento y, probablemente, hubiese caído en la chimenea. Qué trágica que era yo.

Suspiré al tiempo que me recostaba en el sillón y miré hacia la entrada. Iban de la mano nada más y nada menos que Lavender y un chico un año menor. Iban sonriendo de oreja a oreja, yo solo pude pensar en su pelo plástico y el daño que le había hecho a Ron… Bueno, no daño sentimental, pero todo el odio que no pudo superar, era inútil pensar que estuviera con ese chico porque lo quería y no por despecho hacia Ron… ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en Ron durante el día? ¿Más de 6? ¿Había terminado ya sus deberes? ¿Qué había hecho a la hora del almuerzo?.. Ah, cierto, hablar con Ron.. ¿y luego?... Pensar en Ron… Ese pelirrojo me va a volver loca en cualquier momento, me dije a mi misma al tiempo que me iba a terminar mis deberes.

* * *

espero les guste

& dejen review porfa porfa porfa ! ME ENCANTAN (:


End file.
